The phosphorylation state of insulin receptors and their tyrosine kinase activity in membrane fractions from insulin-treated isolated rat adipose cells have been studied. The results suggest that insulin receptors retain their kinase activity on internalization. However, if the internalized receptor kinase mediates insulin's effect on glucose transport, only a portion of its maximum activity appears to be necessary for full glucose transport stimulation.